To Love and Be Loved In Return
by PrincessRosePeach
Summary: Kyo loves Tohru with all his heart, but is embaressed by it. LEMON! I suck at summaries. Its MUCH better than it sounds. Please RxR


**Hello peoples!!!!!!!!!! Princess Rose Peach here give you the disclaimer!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, here it goes:**

**Disclaimer(heehee): The story below is my own work, however, I sadly don't own Fruits Basket TT. BOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the story!!!!!!!!!!**

**To Love and Be Loved In Return**

A Kyo and Tohru Story

He watched her intently as she hung up the damp laundry, smiling and humming to herself. He hid in the shadows of his room, a seductive grin on his handsome, yet rugged, face. It had been a year since Tohru Honda had broken the Sohma family's zodiac curse and Kyo still hadn't told his real feelings to her.

He loved her with all his heart, but he knew that Yuki, that damn rat, loved her too. He believed that she would pick Yuki over him any day. She had a right to. Yuki was charming, handsome, well-mannered, a prince in all terms. He was rude, bad-tempered, and never thought before he spoke. "Let's face it," he thought, "she'd never choose you over that damn rat!"

But deep down, Kyo wished that Tohru would pick him over Yuki. He feared that, if she didn't, he would die, his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. With that, Kyo left the room silently, and went for a walk in the forest.

Kyo walked and thought to himself. He was thankful he got out of that room in time. If he had stayed a moment longer, he would've done something terrible to corrupt Tohru's innocence. He couldn't help all the pleasurable thoughts of her popping into his head. He sometimes had to run out of a room she was in because his desire was really showing. If Yuki had ever seen him like that, he would never be able to show his face again. He would surely be called a pervert like Shigure.

He believed Tohru was perfect, as if made completely of glass. He protected her with all his strength. He never let any man, besides a Sohma, come near her if he could help it. He loved her smile, her hair, her perfect body. He especially loved her home-cooked meals, as long as there were no leeks in it.

He suddenly looked at his watch and realized he had been walking around for three hours! He read 4:45 pm on his watch. It was only fifteen minutes until dinner. He ran all the way back home, just in time to hear Tohru say, "Dinner's ready!"

Tohru served up bowls of rice and platters of yakisoba, sukiyaki, and riceballs, her signature piece. Kyo was thankful that there were no leeks in it whatsoever. After the dishes were done, everyone took their baths.

During the evening relaxation, Tohru suddenly remembered that she hadn't taken down or folded Kyo's clothes. She quickly ran upstairs and into Kyo's room. After a moment or two, Kyo went up to his room. He entered and silently closed the door behind him. He saw Tohru taking down his clothes and folding them. He started to grow hot in his collar and began panting, as if he had just run ten miles. Tohru didn't notice him in the room. Kyo then felt desire growing inside of him. He walked towards Tohru, his feet making no noise on the carpet.

When he reached her, he spun her around so that she faced him, tilted her chin up, and crushed his lips to hers. She was tense for a moment, but then softened and found herself kissing him back. Kyo could hear a soft, high-pitched moan at the back of her throat. She tasted sweeter than cream. He wanted her. No, not wanted. Needed her more than ever.

Kyo broke the kiss gently, picked her up, and placed her softly on his bed. He went to the door and locked it. If anything was going to happen between the two of them, it wasn't going to be interrupted by the pervert or the damn rat. Kyo then walked back to his bed and sat Tohru up. He lifted her arms up and pulled off her shirt, then his own. Next, he undid her bra. Tohru was getting quite nervous about what would happen and started shaking, but Kyo whispered in her ear, "I would never intentionally hurt you, Tohru." He then removed her skirt and underwear. He pulled off his own pants and boxers, only to reveal his erect member. He blushed a bright red and Tohru laughed at him.

Tohru laid down on the bed again and Kyo positioned himself above her. He cupped his hand around her right breast and fondled it while he nudged the left one with his nose. "Oh, God," he thought, "they're even better than I imagined! They're so perfect, just the right size." Kyo kissed her gently this time, then sucked and nipped her breasts. He heard Tohru whimper and he looked up, his face full of concern. "Are you alright?", he said. "I'll stop if you want me to." Tohru looked at him and said, "No, please don't stop."

He felt himself fill with such pleasure, he knew it was time to give that same pleasure to Tohru. He said to Tohru, "Are you ready, Tohru? It will hurt some 'cause it's your first time." She only replied, "It doesn't matter Kyo. Because I'm with you." He carefully inserted himself, braced himself, and gave a powerful thrust.

Tohru started to scream in pain, but Kyo crushed his lips to hers again, feeling the trickle of tears from her eyes on his cheeks. When the pain subsided, Kyo started to thrust in and out while Tohru moved her hips to the speed and rythym. Kyo reached his climax and exploded inside Tohru while her own eruption was brought forth. Kyo fell onto Tohru, exhausted from their love-making. He said, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Tohru. I didn't mean to, but it was going to hurt anyway. Please forgive me." Tohru simply nodded and said, "I'm glad you were my first, Kyo, and that you care so much about me. That's why I love you. I love you, Kyo." And with that, the two lovers fell asleep and dreamed beautiful dreams of growing up, getting married, and growing old together.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading, y'all!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read and review!!!!!!!! Even flames are welcome, as long as they're not TOO mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
